Home
by yaoi4life22
Summary: "It's good to be home." Alphonse Elric one-shot. Al x OC


**A/N: Edited November 5, 2012**

FullMetal Alchemist: Alphonse Elric One-shot

A sigh escaped pale, red lips as warm breath fogged against the window. A soft _'thunk'_ echoed around the room as shiver passed through a small girl as her head pressed against the freezing window. Emerald colored eyes stared out of the window, down the dirt road, seeming to be waiting for something; or someone.

The figure jumped slightly when a cold wetness touched her exposed knee, her skirt having ridden up when she sat down. Long red hair whipped around quickly as the person looked down. Green eyes, previously without emotion as they stared out of the window, gained a spark of happiness as she began to smile down at the dog before her. "Den." She scratched behind his ears when he barked in reply. his warm brown eyes staring up at her in concern, "Don't worry Den, I was just thinking." She continued to scratch behind his ears as her eyes traveled back to staring out the window, her head turning back towards it as well.

"Choko!" The girl jumped, having become lost in her thoughts once again as she stared out of the window. "Choko!" She, Choko, was staring at the door as her best friend and cousin, Winry walked through her door. Her tall cousin stared at her with blazing blue eyes.

"Choko, get your butt out of this room! Stop mopping around, and help me bake an apple pie!" Wenry demanded to Choko, who just stared at her in surprise.

"Winry I don't fe-" Choko was cut off by Wenry coming forward, and forcefully pulling her up from the window seat by her wrist.

"I don't care! I'm sick of you sitting here and waiting for them to come back!"

"Winry I don't-" Choko was stopped from making excuses once again.

"Yes, you do Choko" Wenry said more quietly, her blue eyes losing some of their previous anger as they stared at her younger cousin, who she considered her sister. "I'm worried about you, ever since they left, again, a few months ago all you do is stare out of the window." Choko stared up at Winry, tears coming to her eyes and threatening to spill over, before she looked down at her feet, unable to look into her cousin's worried eyes anymore.

"I know Winry, and I'm sorry" Choko began, trying to keep from crying, "I'm just worried. I just have a bad feeling in my heart since they left. It felt like we may never see them again with the way they were talking."

"You shouldn't worry so much" Choko looked up at her cousin, surprised that she was smiling, "They'll come back, they promised." Winry's smile widened when her cousin nodded, a small smile coming to her face. However, Winry couldn't let an opportunity to tease her cousin pass.

"Besides, Al wouldn't want you to worry so much." A smirk came to Winry's face when Choko's face flushed a cherry red.

"Wha-What?" Choko began to sputter, embarrassed, "It's- It's not like t-that!" Winry began to laugh, causing the blush on Choko's face to deepen. "W-Winry!"

"Alright, Alright" Winry said, calming down but still smirking. "Now let's go work on that pie!" She grabbed Choko's wrist again, and dragged her into the kitchen, Den following after them.

Loud laughter echoed around the now flour covered kitchen. Winry and Choko had collapsed in the middle and were the ones laughing. "It's- It's your entire fault!" Choko managed to say between laughs, flicking some flour she wiped from her cheek at Winry.

"How? You're the one who dropped flour on me first!" Winry accused, flicking some back at the laughing girl.

"That was an accident! I tripped!" Choko tried to argue back.

"Well," Both girls froze when they heard Grandma Pinako speak from the entry way to the kitchen, "Weren't you suppose to be making a pie? Not destroying my kitchen?" Choko and Wenry both turned to face their grandmother, trying to act innocently. Pinako wasn't really Choko's grandmother but she had taken care of the girl since she was little and her and Winry's parents died in the war it felt like she was the girls grandmother.

"Sorry grandma," began Choko, but Winry finished,

"But Choko spilt flour on me, causing me to spill some on her, and well…" Winry smiled sheepishly

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Choko exclaimed, glaring playfully at her cousin, who stuck her tongue out at Choko childishly. It had been years since they had behaved like children and had so much fin together.

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't"

"Wa-"

"Enough!" Both Winry and Choko looked at their grandmother, she was smiling, despite the mess in her kitchen. "Glad to see you both are enjoying yourselves," she threw a look at Choko, who gave a small smile in return, knowing she had worried both Winry and her grandmother "but, now go and wash up." Pinako walked further into the kitchen and began to clean up their mess.

"We can clean up our mess-" Choko tried to convince her grandmother; however, she was cut off, again.

"No" Pinako gave both, a surprised Choko and Winry, a smile, "I'll handled it. Besides, I don't want you two to start fighting again. Now go!" Winry and Choko looked at each other before dashing out of the kitchen, wanting to get out of there before Pinako changed her mind.

Steam flew out of the bathroom as the door opened; Choko stepped out, a towel wrapped around her neck, her long red hair dripping water onto her light blue sundress.

She rubbed her hair in the towel as she walked towards the living room; she could hear Winry playing with Den. She giggled when she seen Den had Winry on the ground and was licking on her face, tail wagging excitedly. "D-Den! N-No!" Winry exclaimed, trying to stop her dog while laughing at the same time. Choko decided to show her some mercy.

"Den" She spoke in her soft voice. The dog immediately stopped and looked at Choko, tongue rolling out of the side on his mouth. This caused Choko to giggle again. "Den, why don't you go and watch for customers." Den barked at her before giving Winry one more lick and bounding out of his doggy door. Choko went over to help her cousin off of the floor. "Are you alright?" Choko asked as Winry dusted herself off.

"Yeah I'm alright. Den just got a little excited is all." She grinned as Choko, "Usually it's only Ed and Al he gets that excited for." Choko's smile became small when Al's name was mentioned, causing Winry to smile softly at her.

"They'll be back Choko" Winry reassured her, also trying to comfort herself, "Al will be back and when he does, you'll both live happily ever after" Winry grinned as a dark blush erupted on Choko's face.

"I-It's not like that Winry!" Choko exclaimed, her blush deepening as Winry began to laugh. "Besides, you like Ed!" Choko grinned as Winry began to blush. Winry was about to yell at Choko when they both heard Den beginning to bark frantically from the front porch.

Choko looked up at Winry, confusion in her eyes, nobody was supposed to stop by today. "Let's go" Choko followed after Winry as she walked towards the front door. They both froze when they heard familiar laughter from outside.

Choko's ears focused on one particular laugh, on she hadn't heard so loud and cheerful in a long time. There was no echo of medal, it rang clear. "Winry…" Choko whispered, the tears from earlier coming back to her eyes.

"Yeah…" Winry slowly opened the door, letting the sun blind both of them momentarily before it passed to reveal the two boys Winry and Choko were talking and thinking about all day. "Edward, Al-Alphonse" Winry breathed, staring wide eyed at both, tears coming to her eyes as she gazed at Al's face; his own flesh, his own body.

"Winry!" Choko heard Edward say as Al said

"Choko!"

That broke the spell between all of them them, and Winry rushed forward, tackling both in a hug. Choko stumbled down the stairs, tears falling silently down her cheeks. She stopped in front of Al, who had managed to get out of Winry's grip and was smiling down at her, a blush on his cheeks.

"Choko" he repeated

"A-Al?" she questioned in disbelief. Al nodded, and gasped as he was tackled to the ground by Choko, who had him in a death grip, crying into his chest.

"Ch-Choko!" He wrapped his arms around the surprisingly smaller girl.

"Al!"

Al held the girl as she cried for several minutes. He nodded to his brother and Winry who were looking at them worriedly. He jerked his head, telling them it was okay for them to go inside. He blushed as his brother threw him a smirk before he went inside, following Winry. He would have to remind him later about him and Winry incase his brother decided that he wanted to tease him.

They sat there. Choko leaning against Al's chest, straddling his waist unknowingly, as Choko slowly began to calm down. Choko rubbed her eyes as she leant back, coming from his chest. "I'm-I'm sorry Al" she muttered, a blush coming to her face as she realized how much of a child she'd been acting like.

"It's alright Choko" She looked up at Al, watching as a small childlike grin came to his face, "I'm glad you missed me, because I missed you Choko."

She ignored the blush she felt deepening ton her face, again, as she rested one of her small, pale hands onto his cheek, feeling his skin warm against her hand. It was his own skin, his own body. "I can't believe it's really you" she muttered, "Alphonse," She stared up into his honey-gray eyes. Her own green ones still glossy from crying, "I've missed you" she added.

Al smiled a gentle smile, the small blush still on his face, "And I've missed you." Neither one seemed to notice what was going on around them as they stared into each other's eyes, and began to lean in closer unconsciously. The spell between them was broken, however, by a loud,

"Edward!"

Choko's blush deepened as she jumped quickly off of Al, and watched surprised as Edward came crashing out of the house, a wrench lodged in his face. "Brother" Al gasped, trying to stand up to help him, but he was having problems doing it on his own. He was still too weak from just getting his body back and it's weakened, deteriorated muscles.

"What the hell did you do to your leg?!"

Choko helped Al up off the ground as Winry and Ed continued to yell at each other. Al smiled at Choko, thanking her silently, before he looked at his brother tiredly. "Brother…" he muttered, a sigh escaping from his mouth. However, a blush came back to his face when he heard soft giggling beside him. Al turned towards to his side, forgetting about his brother for a moment as he looked at Choko. His blush deepened as he gazed at her face, her cheeks a faint pink from giggling and her earlier blushing, her green eyes shining in laughter.

Choko felt someone's gaze on her, so she looked around, only to have her blush increase when she seen Al was looking at her, smiling gently. Choko and Al completely ignored the usual common yelling as they focused on each other, just looking at each other. However, the spell was once again broken by Edward flying towards them. Choko gasped as she was suddenly jerked into Al's arms, just getting out of the way from a flying Ed.

Al glared towards his brother, who sat rubbing his head, "Ed! You could have hit and hurt Choko!"

"Sorry Al!" Ed answered back, "Winry did it-"

"You still should watch where you're going brother."

"I know, I know" Ed Began again, "but it really wasn't my fau-"

"Yes it was!" Al countered

"No it wasn't!"

"Was to!"

"Was not-" They bother paused, a blush working its way onto both boys' face's, when they heard two different voices laughing. Ed looked past Al and Choko to see Winry leaning against the railing, another wrench in hand, laughing at them…at him!

"H-Hey! What are you laughing at?" He shot up and ran over to her, getting into another argument, again.

Al didn't even realize his brother was arguing again, he was too busy once again looking at Choko, who was still in his arms. Choko lent her head against Al's chest, shoulders shaking in laughter. She could feel Al staring at her; she chose to ignore it though for the time being. She couldn't tell Al that she and Winry were laughing because the argument between him and Edward reminded them so much of the childish argument they had earlier. They were both so glad to have the brothers back.

After a few minutes of laughing, Choko calmed down enough to look at Al, only to see him grinning at her. "What was so funny?" he asked, curious to see what had made her laugh so hard.

Choko let out another giggled before answering him, "N-Nothing" she stared up into his eyes, as they stared back down at her.

They stood there like that for several minutes until Choko spoke, "I'm glad you're back Al" She told him again.

Al smiled softly at her, leaning down till his forehead rested against hers, enjoying the way her cheeks lit up in a blush, "Yes, so am I Choko" he answered, "It's good to be home"

**A/N: There! Newly edited and I think it flows better! I cannot believe I made the mistake of spelling Winry, Wenry! Ugh! I apologize if there are still a few left, I tried to find and change them all! **


End file.
